


Blow your Mind

by SailorMuffins



Series: Sockathan One-Shot Collection [2]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cosplay, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jonathan will never treat Sock seriously again, M/M, Manga & Anime, Short One Shot, Sock is a Weeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMuffins/pseuds/SailorMuffins
Summary: Jonathan learns something new about Socks outfit.Or: Sock is secretly a Cosplayer





	Blow your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at 3am and I had to write it.

"Hey Sock," Jonathan asks, curiosity evident on his face, " why do you wear that God awful outfit?" Jonathan asks bluntly making Sock squawk indignantly.

"What-" Sock stumbles, "-what do you mean?" Sock asks in bewilderment.

"Dude," Jonathan deadpans, " You're wearing a skirt over jeans, and a sweater vest. Nothing even matches!" Jonathan says in bewilderment as he vaguely waves his arms towards Sock.

Jonathan watches in awe as Sock's face slowly turns pink, Sock ducks his face into his red scarf before mumbling something into it.

"What was that?" Jonathan asks eagerly, leaning up from laying on top of his unmade bed as he stares at Sock expectantly.

"It's... cosplay." Sock mumbles in embarrassment, face bright red as he glances up at Jonathan, anxiousness swirling in his vibrant green eyes. Jonathan's silent for a moment as he slowly processes, before immediately bursting out in laughter.

" _Oh my god- oh my god-_ " Jonathan repeats hysterically, wincing as he clutches his sides from laughing too hard.

"You asshole!" Sock shouts as he chucks one of Jonathan's pillows at the laughing teens head causing Jonathan to sputter.

"Fine. No more kisses for you." Sock grumbles with his arms crossed across his chest, scowl on his face.

"Wait-" Jonathan bolts upright out of bed, "-what?" Jonathan back tracks making the demon laugh.

"You heard me," Sock says with a mischievous grin, " No more kisses for you!" Sock exclaims with a laugh as he playfully wags his finger in the air.

"I-" Jonathan sputters,"-I didn't know that was something I can have in the first place!"

"Well maybe if I wasn't the only assertive one in this relationship," Sock says, causing a squawk from Jonathan, "then you would know that."

"Rude." Jonathan grumbles before pulling his grey sheets over him, turning away from Sock like a moody teen, causing the demon to giggle.

Sock floats towards Jonathan, pulling the covers from Jonathan's face before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Kidding." Sock mumbles before cuddling next to the moody teen who's face was now tinted pink.

Jonathan grumbles as he hesitantly wraps his arms around the demon, pulling him closer before burying his face in the crook of the teens neck, making Sock sigh softly, content with their positions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ❤❤❤


End file.
